


Bloodletting

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [77]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter panted as he felt that tongue drag across his throat, “Bet I feel better- if... Please, Daddy, please drink from me again. Please, must taste so good right now, feel so good right now.”Michael caught arch blue eyes staring at him, “Jarvis doesn't seem to like that idea baby boy.”“I would recommend not using your teeth, sir.”“Fuck, please let Daddy use his teeth, want them, trust him, please!”





	Bloodletting

Peter was sleepily rubbing his eyes as he yawned, “Morning.”

“Good morning, sir.”

Michael smiled as he whistled at his naked husband, “Want some breakfast?”

“Mmmmmm food,” he moaned as he zombie walked over to the island to make Michael laugh and lean over to kiss him, “Mmmm kisses are better.”

“Kisses are not nutritious, unless you're an Incubus and never told me... wait a minute-”

Peter was too busy sleepy blinking as Jarvis handed him a coffee, “Huh?”

“Nevermind,” Michael smirked as Jarvis grinned, “Food's ready,” Peter was all smiles as the plate full was set in front of him. “I'm off today, what about you?”

“Am I off today?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I guess I am. So, what's the plan?”

“Weeeell, was thinking of taking my baby boy out with us to get Jarvis some new clothes.”

Peter's eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah, we didn't go clothes shopping the other day.”

Peter squealed and bounced as he nibbled on his food, “Can... can we get something too Daddy?”

“Like what baby boy?”

“Want something fluffy to cuddle when Daddy's working. He got in late last night,” Michael kissed the pout away, smiling and nodding. “Yay! Oh, hot dogs?”

“Baby boy, you're eating breakfast, how long do you expect to be shopping?”

Peter shrugged and grinned, “Awhile?”

Michael shut off the stove as he set his own food on the island beside Peter before he settled on the stool and smirked as he kissed his baby boy's neck, making him shiver and giggle as he ate his pancakes, “Why don't you be a good boy and come sit in Daddy's lap?”

Peter licked his lips as Michael shifted his waistband to let his cock spring free, “Yes Daddy,” he moaned as Peter climbed up to do a little wiggle and moaning as he slid down his cock. “Love eating with Daddy's cock filling his hole.”

“Fuck yeah, baby, Daddy loves it too. Now be a better boy and clench for Daddy, milk his cock with that gorgeous hole.”

Peter giggled and hummed as he clenched rhythmically, grinning as he shifted to take a bite of his food while watching his Daddy enjoying his milking while eating too. “Love Daddy.”

“Love you baby boy.” Michael kissed him as he locked eyes with Jarvis and crooked a finger for him to come over. “Take a drink, baby boy.”

Peter smiled, blinking a few times as he reached to take a sip as Michael shifted him so Jarvis could kneel in front of his hard cock. “Daddy... Want me to make a deposit?”

“Oh yeah baby, and you will make several before we go,” he licked at his neck, earning a shudder and repeated clenching, “Jarvis vibration set 2.”

Peter whined, then relaxed and shuddered, falling against him when he realized it was nowhere near as high of a setting as they used at the park, “Daddy, close.”

Michael moaned at the random unintentional clenching, “I know baby, and you're going to stay just like you are until you milk Daddy's cock, and Jarvis is staying just where he is until Daddy comes.”

“Fuck, please,” Peter's eyes rolled up as he tried to thrust, but Michael locked his arms around him, leaving him to only squirm in his grip.

“God you feel good on my cock.”

Peter panted as he felt that tongue drag across his throat, “Bet I feel better- if... Please, Daddy, please drink from me again. Please, must taste so good right now, feel so good right now.”

Michael caught arch blue eyes staring at him, “Jarvis doesn't seem to like that idea baby boy.”

“I would recommend not using your teeth, sir.”

“Fuck, please let Daddy use his teeth, want them, trust him, please!”

“The chance of sever damage is too high, young sir, I can't- I can't keep from calling it out.”

“It's consensual Jarvis, want Daddy's teeth. He's a doctor, he knows where he can put them that won't risk hurting me. Please please please.”

Peter started suddenly shaking, whimpering and grinding into that vibrating mouth, “And that is why I can not allow the risk, sir.”

“Fuck, you upped the vibration to cause that, cheater!”

“It was an inevitable event, sir.”

Michael was still groaning at the feel of his baby boy clenching from the orgasm, “Fuck, he's right, I can't risk it, not like this. Fuck, Jarvis, finish me, please.” Peter squirmed, knowing what was about to happen but relaxed when Jarvis reached his hand up past him to press just behind Michael's balls and start vibrating, “Fuck, yes!” Peter moaned at the feeling of his Daddy filling him and whimpered as Jarvis pulled away.

“Jarvis, please, close.”

“What does Daddy say?”

Michael moaned as he licked across his baby boy's neck, “Daddy says time for his drink, don't you think baby boy?”

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes!”

Michael lifted his baby boy, carrying him to the couch to lay him back, not at all surprised when Jarvis was quick to follow arch blue eyes blazing, “Where do you want it baby?”

Peter flinched and whimpered as he laid there waiting, “Where Daddy wants it.”

Michael's eyes roamed over him so intensely it made him shudder until they finally settled, “No matter where I do bite, it's going to cause damage, you may recover enough to stop the bleeding but there will be damage...”

Peter whimpered and tapped his chest, “Can, can it be here? You, you can't bite as far here right? Less damage?”

Michael licked his lips, marking ever vessel rushing blood through his chest, “You're chest and arm will be sore.”

“Want Daddy, please?”

“Honestly I'm less liable to cause as much damage biting the back of your arm, there's a chance I can puncture into your chest cavity with how long my teeth are.”

Peter licked his lips, “Will you fuck me from behind if I say yes to that?”

Michael laughed, kneeling onto the couch as he tugged Peter's arm to kiss the bicep, “This will hurt.”

“Want Daddy,” Peter panted, locking his legs around Michael to pull him in, “Want Daddy in me.”

“Sir, might I suggest,” Michael blinked at the diagram pulled up, “It... it does run a higher risk but you can give him the experience he obviously wants while enjoying it. You would have to pin him and remove your teeth the moment they reach that point.”

He had to look at those arch blue eyes, Jarvis had actually suggested a throat feeding... properly placed so his canines would not touch the artery but still, “Jarvis, play that scenario back to yourself, slower...”

“You have more than enough strength and control, sir. It was the unknown variable of orgasm on young sir's part that forced my hand earlier.”

Michael blinked, drug away from his thoughts when Peter tugged on his hair, “Please Daddy, Jarvis said you could!”

Michael looked at his panting and moaning baby boy before eyeing Jarvis, growling as he suddenly set his hand around Peter's throat, “Don't Fucking Move.”

Peter just whimpered, “Green, green, yes, please.”

Michael growled louder, disregarding the purring in his chest as he pinned Peter down before kissing and licking at his neck, listening and feeling out the pulse, when he found it he set his teeth down, pressing in slowly, growling deep when Peter squirmed before he stilled, pressing deeper. When he felt his incisors tap against flesh he pulled back, sighing in relief when the blood trickled slowly even with the pounding heart under his hand. “Green?”

“Green, fuck me, green.”

“The young sir will be sore without proper-”

“Don't care, green, fuck me, now, please!” Michael latched onto the wound, thrusting forward hard, desperate as he felt every ounce of arousal conveyed through the blood. It got to the point Peter was crying, the harsh drag of his Daddy inside him as he clung and felt the orgasm rising up, “Green, please Daddy, so close!” Michael hiked his legs higher, shifting upward with the next thrust and spilled into his baby boy as he felt him pulsing between them. Blood in the air, so much blood in the air when he pulled away he felt drunk. “Jarvis, can I get a band-aid?”

“I will get the kit for your neck, young sir. It seems it's a bit slower to heal this way.”

“Thank you,” Peter whimpered, “Daddy? You okay?”

“Didn't wanna stop but knew I had to, it still bleeding?” Michael finally pried his eyes open as he sat up to check his love, “It's not bad, good, it should stop soon.”

Peter just smiled, “Love you Daddy, so much.”

Michael smiled as he took the gauze from Jarvis, cleaning and tending to the wound, “I love you even more baby boy.”

“Gonna go shopping for Jarvis,” Peter giggled.

“Gonna finish eating breakfast first, and have orange juice now, then get showered and dressed... Then we're going to go shopping for Jarvis.”

Peter mumbled, “Food sounds good.”

“Yeah, eat up baby boy,” he mumbled as he helped him up and back to the food at the counter. “Was it good baby boy?”

“Mhm,” Peter pouted, “Does this mean I have to wait 2 weeks again?”

Jarvis' eyes were still arch blue, making Michael worry, “I would recommending at least a week, provided the young sir eats properly and gets rest.”

“We'll, we'll discuss it later.” Michael snuck to the other side of the counter so Peter couldn't see him typing out to Jarvis -how much did I take?-

-just a bit more than an average donation, it was the wound that worried me, and the unlubricated sex-

Michael winced, “How do you feel baby boy?”

Peter blinked at him as he sipped the orange juice, “Little sore, the good kind, and my neck hates me right now... I think it stopped bleeding though.”

Michael headed over to pull back the gauze to see the bloodless punctures, deep purple beginning to color around it, “I, kinda went a little over board sucking on it...”

Peter giggled and held his head up proud, “Think it'll stay long enough to show off?”

Michael winced, “I don't think that's something you want to show off... Might have someone bad try to take my baby boy away from me.”

Jarvis provided the image, Peter gasped as he turned and grinned so wide he squealed and bounced, “Want it to stay! Too bad it won't stay long...”

Michael blinked as his baby boy sat and admired the mother of all hickies, “Baby boy, you are... something else.”

Peter just grinned at him as he rushed to hug him, smiling at Jarvis, showing off his gift from his Daddy, “I'm all Daddy's! Every last bit of me... all for Daddy.”

 

 


End file.
